List of Keyon air crashes Wiki
These are the top flights accidents that occurred October 31st which may have caused the suspension of Keyon Air B757-200 (KK666) At 3:00 am, October 31st, 2019 Keyon Air flight 666 was heading from Bloxburg to RJ island (aka Pizza Island since it is where the company originated at). However, the flight attempted to land on a windy day but had to make a go-around despite it was a windy night and foggy at the same time. The plane passed about 3,000 ft below the Southern Parkerville airspace causing hackers to control the aircraft through signal. The plane was controlled to impact a factory for the pizza. In this way, no one knows, not even investigators if it was really hacked or if the Pilots where secret hacker communicators that planned a 9/11-like similar event, because the hackers weren't identified and found yet. The Pizza Place Factory (PPF) was closed and will reopen at 2029 or earlier if further noticed. visit the original page of Keyon Air flight 4589: ☀https://list-of-keyon-air-crashes.fandom.com/wiki/Keyon_Air_flight_4589 Bombardier Dash 8 (KK4589) Just after the 3:04 crash, during the 3:00-3:05 or 6 hours, Another plane with a bomb set underneath crashed on a worker's workshop with the bomb exploding at the same time. It flew from Parkerville following KK666 or Keyon Air flight 666 and crashed at 3:05 30 seconds after the first crash occurred. The neighborhood woke up after noticing 2 explosions and smelling toxic smoke, one-such known neighbor which was a female named Becky Ownsone went to call her brother which was a police officer. He was following his friend at that time who was also an officer as well. Their names are Brian Ownsone and Thomas Jecker. They noticed the 2 planes from the east section of the suburban neighboorhood area. When Brian received the call from Becky, her sister, he wrote what she said that never would he forget. This is the final words of Becky before she got poisoned from the toxic smoke: Dear Brain and Thomas, I'm very sorry to tell both of you this but I can't survive inside my house due to the toxic smoke. If I don't make it and if you're reading my words, Live longer for me and also you as well Thomas. Tell your Mom that I can't survive the accident. This is The Ownsone sister, Becky. Becky Ownsone's body was later on identified at her house several days after her death from the toxic pollution B747-200 (KK1182) The Manager Decided that he will fly with the pilots for the last time with KK1182 just to see the final parts of his sister. But things did not end up as planned, the pilots communicated to the ATC and noticed a weird voice telling them to overrun once landed to Runway 27. The plane itself overran Bloxburg Int'l airport and ended up on a muddy quicksand after passing long weeds. No one knew how to escape and leave due to how large the quicksand is, they cannot slide down because it is completely surrounded by quicksand. 407 passengers, 18 crew members, and 4 pilots all died after suffocating onboard for not escaping because they were trapped. According to scientists, the quicksand was named Major Sink-monster for sucking the B747 fully, it was about 300 ft wide, and 6,237 ft deep?. B757-200 (KK7981) The sister of KK666, Keyon Air flight 7981 was approaching Keyon after 48 hours of pilots working on board on a plane. Its previous destinations where Parkerville, Onshore/Offshore islands, and Bloxburg. However, a malfunction occurs 70 seconds before it lands. It is believed by investigators that one of the gears at the front flew out of the plane since it was windy. The plane landed successfully, yet, tilting 10° left if weight on the left side is too much for the front gear to handle. It was found in the streets near the city, destroyed badly. The plane flew for the last time on July 2nd, 2026 (2 days before Independence Day) and was celebrated on The 4th of July as a sign that the plane was a ceaseless flying bird. Other accidents are unknown... Please comment for other accidents you think might match these series Category:Browse